The Ball Collection
by de tournesol amour
Summary: Sunday-Saturday Sabrina had been finding different balls on her nightstand. What do they end up spelling? Who are they from? One-shot


**May be a little OOC... thanks As White As Snow(; Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sabrina hadn't exactly been talking to him and it had started to get to him. As he was letting his mind wander he looked over to where Daphne and Red were throwing around an old football down by the lake. Daphne failed to catch the latest throw and Puck began to roll his eyes, mid- eye roll he shouted,

"That's it!" Throwing up his hands and dancing around. Both Red and Daphne looked over their eyes full of surprise and wonder. "Sorry" he mumbled before running out of his room.

Sunday

The family was lounging around the house watching the snowfall outside. They had a couple board game boxes lying around but no one seemed like starting an intense game of Trouble or Life. Red and Daphne were talking quietly to themselves about the Winter Ball coming up and Henry's newspaper crinkled slightly as he and Veronica worked the crossword puzzle. Puck was trying to catch Sabrina's eye but she her nose was stuck in a book. He sighed and went to look for some lunch. Later that night Sabrina went into her bedroom and shut the door taking off her heavy sweater and fixing her light green tank top. She looked over at the time but her eye caught a light blue bouncy ball just sitting on her nightstand. She quickly went over to it rolling it around in her hand and was surprised to read the word, Will, written in marker.

"What?" she said annoyed and put it away in the drawer.

Monday

It had been another boring day at school except for the boy who jumped out of the garbage can at lunch asking his girlfriend to the Ball. She sighed dropping her backpack onto the ground with a thud and pulling off her snow boots with tiring effort. Sabrina would admit now that she was jealous on the way everyone was being asked, she would even admit that she wished she was asked in a cute or embarrassing way. She trudged up the stairs and into her room and threw herself onto her bed. When she opened her eyes, she came upon a red bobber. Surprised she sat up taking it into her hand searching for a word. There written in black marker it said, You.

"Huh" she said her eyebrow raising a little.

Tuesday

As she was trying to fall asleep, Sabrina reached over and turned on her light. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the bouncy ball that read Will, the bobber that read You, and her newest addition a neon yellow ping pong ball that read Go.

"Will You Go?" She read out loud. "Go where?" She moved the ping pong ball between four fingers, calming her nerves into a relaxing sleep.

Wednesday

Sabrina started walking to school, alone. She was too busy over thinking her ball collection then to pay attention to another person.

"Too cool to walk to school with me, Grimm?" Puck said landing next to her with a big grin on his face

"No" Sabrina grinned back and sticking out her tongue, "Just thinking"

"Bout what?" He asked falling in stride next to her

"Oh… nothing really" Puck smirked

"Sounds exciting" Sabrina laughed at him and rolled her eyes

"Shut up" After school Sabrina changed into different clothes as she was pulling on navy sweatpants she looked over at her nightstand. There sat a white golf ball, she smiled to herself and picked it up,

"With" she whispered

Thursday

When Brina arrived home she raced to her room making up an excuse about needing to go to the bathroom. Her door bumped open as she pushed her way through, smiling. She was relieved to see that the pattern had continued. A tennis ball sat calmly on her night stand wearing the world, me. She calmed down going back to her normal demeanor and went to join the others.

Friday

Her favorite day of the week was Friday. The day she was free to do whatever she wanted. She could hide for hours in the forest with Puck, talking and exploring or she could just simply read a book alone by the fireplace and eat a plate full of cookies. Today instead of headed right off to freedom, she had to check. Sure enough, a rubber band ball sat on night stand, under one of the bands held a small piece of paper. "To the" she laughed.

"Grimm!" Puck called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" she called back and set the ball with the others. She starred for a moment then ran off to play a card game.

Saturday

After lunch Sabrina was starting to wonder if there was another ball waiting for her. She climbed the stairs quickly but was stopped by Puck who was leaning against his door, throwing a soccer ball back and forth between his hands.

"Hey Grimm how about a friendly one-on-one" he winked

"MM. Well, I'll win… but sure. I… just have to do something first" She didn't wait for him to answer, just ducked into her room. Nothing was sitting on her night stand. Her heart lurched and her smile fell. "Ok" she nodded to herself, "I'll check later" Puck was sitting on the ball when she returned.

"Ready?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you?" She smirked and kicked the ball out from under him.

"URF" he coughed as his back hit the ground. As she kicked it into his room she looked down at it moving it between her feet. As it spun she saw something on it and stopped, picking it up.

"Ball" she said her eyes widening. Her gaze was transfixed on the simple word for a second before she recalled her entire collection of words, "Will you go with me to the ball?" She questioned out loud.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Puck yelled behind her throwing up his hands. She turned around quickly making eye contact before laughing and blushing slightly. Puck walked over brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. Sabrina was amazed by his gentle expression. She parted her lips to say something but was cut off as his soft lips met hers.

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**

**Erin**


End file.
